A une passante
by Bergere
Summary: OS. Pourquoi Rémus a-t-il eu tant de problèmes durant sa finalement courte relation avec Nymphadora Tonks ? Pourquoi ces distances et cette instabilité une fois même qu'il l'avait acceptée ? Quelques vers de Baudelaire peuvent tout expliquer...


_Bonjour ! Il s'agit de mon premier One-Shot ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Juste une petite review rapide pour me dire, quoi que vous en pensiez !_

_Merci d'avance !_

_PS : Il existe une version orale (lue à voix haute !) si vous êtes intéressés : http:// audiofic. forum-actif. net / livres-f11 / harry-potter-a-une-passante-t123 . htm en enlevant les blancs, bien entendu._

_Bonne lecture, Bergère._

Aujourd'hui, elle est juste magnifique. Elle l'est toujours, l'a toujours été, le sera toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, contrairement à d'habitude, les transformations qu'elle a fait sur son visage d'ange n'ont rien à voir avec les masques farcesques dont elle a l'habitude de s'affubler. Rien à voir, aucun rapport. Rien du tout… rien… du tout.

Une vision furtive qui a frappé l'œil de Remus, une vision déjà disparue, puisqu'elle a maintenant de longs cheveux noirs et de petits yeux asiatiques, avec un grand nez incroyable. Remus rigole un petit peu, en reconnaissant le nez aquilin du directeur de Poudlard, greffé sur ce petit visage de femme. Mais déjà, la vision a changé, et c'est une grosse mâchoire carrée qui est venue remplacer les lèvres fines de Tonks. Remus sourit, les autres s'esclaffent en lui demandant encore et encore des visages de plus en plus ridicules. Il se détourne, il pense.

Tonks dors, là-bas, couchée dans le grand lit qu'ils partagent. Remus ne dort pas, Remus ne peut pas dormir, et il se promène, dans cette nuit de fin d'août, cette nuit qui reflète ce qu'il ne veut pas voir. Un pas, deux pas. Trop de pas, trop d'images.

Oui, Remus la voit encore. Cette femme un peu grande qu'il voudrait, cette Tonks qui n'en est pas une, cette image de la perfection physique à ses yeux, cette femme simple, cette Tonks, celle-là, pas celle qui dort là-haut, dans le lit qu'ils partagent. Depuis qu'un jour au Terrier elle a monté de toute pièce cette femme, cette femme qui n'était pas Tonks. Pour la première fois, la seule fois, une fois, elle avait mis ensemble, dans son amusement, des éléments qui allaient tous ensemble. Remus ferme les yeux, il ne veut pas voir. Mais, dans son souvenir, c'est pire encore : l'image de Tonks et de la femme se mélangent, deviennent une seule et unique personne qui n'est plus ni l'une ni l'autre, qui n'est plus personne, dont il ne veut pas. Il rouvre les yeux, et il oublie, il n'y a plus rien devant ses yeux. Mais ça ne dure pas, ça ne peut pas… il y a cette femme à nouveau, cette femme qu'il veut. C'est Tonks, mais ce n'est pas Tonks.

Coupable. Remus regarde l'eau à côté de lui. Il se sent coupable : Tonks. Il ne voulait pas, il n'aurait pas du, il n'aurait pas fallu. Trop tard, maintenant. Et cette femme toujours. La faire souffrir ? Oui, il le ferait, il le savait. Loup-garou. Cela n'avait même plus d'importance, ça n'en avait aucune d'ailleurs, jamais, jamais. Impossible de séparer les deux, Tonks, la femme, la femme-Tonks. Toujours, encore et toujours.

« Remus ? »

La femme ! c'est la voix de la femme, c'est la voix de celle qu'il aime, la voix de Tonks. Il se retourne, et c'est elle sans l'être. Tonks. La vrai, incomplète maintenant. Pas de courts cheveux châtains, pas d'yeux marron comme ceux de la femme, pas de sourire, pas de peau, pas de lèvres, pas de total de tout cela. Rien. Juste Tonks, un sourire de Tonks. Remus ; un soupir. Déçu, frustré, coupable.

Décision prise : Tonks reste à la maison, leur enfant, les dangers. Balivernes. Remus ne peut plus, ne veut plus, ne peut pas. Sa femme doit rester à la maison, sa femme n'est pas celle qu'il aime, car il aime une femme, une femme dans sa femme. Une autre. Toucher sa peau ; infidélité à l'autre. Remus aime Tonks. Tonks aime Remus mais Remus n'aime pas tout Tonks. Elle, accepter un loup-garou. Lui, vouloir la Tonks qui n'existe pas. Trop dur.

Harry qui hurle, Harry qui a tort, Harry qui a raison. Remus claque la porte. Aimer Tonks ? Le lui faire croire. Mourir. Oublier.

Remus, Tonks, Poudlard. Il regarde sa femme. Une femme, jolie, un caractère aimé. Mais rien de la passante. _« Ô toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais » _Elle ne savait pas.

Dolohov, avec son sourire de mort vivant, tueur. Un sort, deux sorts. Tonks, Bellatrix. Et puis le trais, vert. Lent, si lent, ascenseur pour la mort. Avant de s'abattre, Remus pense encore, Tonks, Tonks, la vraie, la vraie… et l'autre, la fausse. S'immiscer dans les penser de Remus : non. Juste Tonks, la vraie. Et quand le rayon vert le touche, plus de passante, déjà, plus aucune passante. Tonks… quel con.


End file.
